


conversation hearts

by loonyloopyluna, projectml, TheBoredBookworm



Series: Project: Valentine's Day 2018 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Sick Character, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopyluna/pseuds/loonyloopyluna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectml/pseuds/projectml, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoredBookworm/pseuds/TheBoredBookworm
Summary: Rose's big romantic plans get delayed, but all she really needs for Valentine's Day is, well, a valentine.





	conversation hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of Project: Miraculous Ladybug's Project: Valentine's Day, 2018.
> 
> Author  
> loonyloopyluna - http://j-esbian.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta  
> TheBoredBookworm - http://boredbookworm.tumblr.com  
> Robin

Rose’s two favorite things in the world were cheesy displays of affection, and Juleka. She thanked her lucky stars that Juleka’s birthday was the day before Valentine’s Day. It felt like a long vacation; two days of celebration in a row. 

But Rose was a hopeless romantic, and sometimes, that was her own downfall. She wouldn’t let anything stand in the way of her plans, especially not something as silly as the weather.

Juleka’s birthday lunch went on as planned, despite the rain. After all, the balcony had an  _ awning _ ; it’s not like they would be completely exposed to the elements. Rose might have gotten a little damp, but that was the worst of it.

The next morning proved her to be terribly wrong. When Rose woke up, her throat was on fire, and her head felt like it had been stuffed full of wet tissue. She tried to get out of bed, and her vision went black for a moment; when it cleared, she had fallen back onto her pillows.

She reached for her phone, reluctant to cancel her plans. Maybe if she just went back to bed for a few more hours, she could sleep it off. She set her alarm, curled back up, and was soon asleep again.

It was much later when Rose woke up the second time. The room suddenly felt suffocatingly hot, and she kicked her blankets off. She propped herself up on her elbows and blinked a few times, trying to clear the fog from her head.  _ What time was it? _

A gentle knock sounded at the door, and Rose recognized it as the sound that had shaken her out of sleep. She croaked, “Yeah?”

Juleka peeked into the room. “Good morning. Are you awake?”

Rose groaned. “Maybe?”

Juleka came fully into the room and shut the door quietly behind her. She held a small tray in front of her, with a few pieces of toast, two teacups, and a vase of pink and purple flowers laid out on it. She walked over and sat at the foot of Rose’s bed, settling the tray down in her lap.

Juleka reached over and smoothed the hair back from Rose’s forehead. “I’m no expert,” she said, “but you’re burning up.”

Rose scooted around and repositioned herself, sitting with her back against the wall. “I’m sorry.”

“I told you we should have gone inside.”

“I know…” Rose pouted. “But that one table was perfect! The sun usually comes in at such a pretty angle that time of day, and the umbrella held up fine!”

“It doesn’t all have to be perfect,” Juleka said. “I know how much thought you put into it, and that’s what counts, right? Just like today. It doesn’t matter that we’re not going to get to do any of it. I know how much you had planned and how excited you were.”

“Well, I mean, we got a late start, maybe, but--” Rose coughed, cutting herself short, and even she couldn’t disguise how wet and  _ completely _ sick it sounded. She groaned and tipped her head back.

“Hey. It’s fine.” Juleka smiled and placed a hand on her knee. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Rose replied. 

“Here, you should eat something,” Juleka said. She passed the tray over to Rose, making sure it was secure on her lap, before getting up again. As Rose nibbled on some toast, Juleka plucked an envelope from within the flowers and rested it against Rose’s leg, before taking the vase over to Rose’s dresser and placing it there. Then she settled back onto the bed, sitting cross-legged and facing her girlfriend.

She picked up one of the teacups and buried her face in the steam as Rose, suddenly noticing the envelope, set aside her toast and lunged for it. She slid her finger under the flap and pulled out the card inside.

It was in the shape of two hearts, slightly overlapping, cut from dark purple construction paper. Frills of black tulle and white lace billowed out from the sides, and a smaller pink heart was positioned in the center. Along the outer edge, in silver ink, Juleka had written the word for love in as many different languages as she could fit, and in the center, she’d put  _ I’m Yours… Be Mine? _

As Rose took it in, Juleka took a hasty sip of hot tea and blurted out, “Like I said, it--it doesn’t have to be perfect. It’s the thought, right?”

It might have been because she was sick, or it might have been because she was Rose, but she wiped a tear from her eye. “Oh, Juleka, it  _ is  _ perfect.”

Juleka blushed. “It’s okay. I mean, you don’t have to--”

“Oh!” Rose wailed. “But I didn’t get you a card! I mean, I was planning on… we were supposed to  _ do _ things instead!”

“You mean, you did everything for Valentine’s Day,” Juleka smirked, “ _ except _ get me a valentine?”

“Okay, it sounds really bad when you put it like that, but it was going to be romantic!”

“I’m sure it still can be… some other day.”

“I guess so.” Rose sighed, picking at her toast again. 

Juleka waited patiently as she finished, before clearing the tray away. She set it on the ground, and the two of them sat side-by-side with their tea. Rose sniffled and rested her head on Juleka’s shoulder, and Juleka stroked her hair absently.

Suddenly, Rose threw back the last of her drink and scrambled off the bed, lunging down to the floor. Juleka sat up, alarmed.

“Is everything okay?”

Rose rifled around under her bed for a moment, then crawled back up, clutching something. She resumed her place, face flushed, and said breathlessly, “Yeah, I just thought of something.”

She handed Juleka a piece of paper, folded up and torn. When Juleka unfolded it, she found the very first note she’d written Rose, from shortly after they’d first met. It was simple; two stick figures holding hands, a heart, and the words, “I really like you.”

“Friends?” Rose asked, echoing what she’d said then.

“Forever,” Juleka answered. She kissed Rose’s forehead. “Always.”


End file.
